Khorne (JBW Mythos)
Summary Zalgo is a being that could best be described as a "horror," a creature of utmost terror. He is known as "He Who Waits Behind the Wall" and the "Nezperdian Hivemind" in some circles. He is an eyeless abomination with seven mouths. His right hand holds a dead star and his left hand holds the Candle Whose Light is Shadow and is stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. Six of his mouths speak in different tongues. When the time is right, the seventh shall sing the song that ends the Earth. Zalgo is the true eldritch HORROR and is the true God of Satan who is just a part of Zalgo himself as his own Image. Not to mention, CHEGAOD and THE EVIL ITSELF is just a part of Zalgo. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos. Invoking the feeling of chaos. Without order. The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo. He Who Waits Behind the Wall. ZALGO! Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic Name: 'Zalgo '''Origin: '''Creepypasta '''Gender: '''Genderless (Male supposedly) '''Age: '''Endless……. '''Classification: '''Demon, Eldritch Ruler/Horror, Chaos God '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Can warp Cartoons and Images and corrupt them into his own eyeless eldritch abomination image of ZALGO), Corruption (Zalgo can corrupt Reality from inhabitants merely mentioning his name, he comes inside your Soul and corrupted into a Eldritch Abonmination of Horror with all eyes Darkened in Horror), Mind Manipulation (Tortured a Nazi Scientist), Soul Manipulation (Stated on the Zalgo invocation that he can eat and tear Souls apart into his Eldritch Horror of God), Plot Manipulation (Can make a Plot, Plotless), Silent/Melody (Can sing the incomprehensible song of the Seventh Song which would make all of Reality Unwhole), Realm Manipulation/Universe Manipulation (Warps, Controls and manipulates Am Dhaegar, an entire Plane of Existence and an ancient City separate from Existence itself which is nothing but endless horror), Darkness Manipulation (Holds a Dark Candle which can completely shatter Light in its way, "Light is Shadow") | Questionable Memepotence, Memescience and Memepresence 'Attack Potency: Memetic '(It is a threat and is the Omnipotent being of the Creepypasta Multiverse itself, he is way superior to Shadow of RED, he is the one who waits behind the Wall and is a threat to Reality itself as a "Whole", it is an internet phenomenon) 'Speed: Zalgopresence '("He Comes" which is the Message of Zalgo's Presence, Zalgo exists everywhere in all Evil and the embodiment of Horror and fear, he exists in the cruel hearts and hatred for others, Zalgo is present everywhere across Reality, no matter what plane of Existence he can corrupt them by anybody by merely mentioning his name) 'Lifting Strength: W.I.P Striking Strength: W.I.P Durability: Memetic '''(His Armor is made up of endless upon endless Fabric of Aspectal Dimensions) '''Stamina: XD Range: W.I.P Standard Equipment: 'A Silent Candle which shatters like upon it, a Dead Star/Black Hole and Am Dhaegar 'Intelligence W.I.P Weaknesses: W.I.P Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Yukari Yakumo HOSTLESS Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lord English Category:W.I.P Category:Characters Category:Memetic Category:Zalgo Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Creepypasta Category:Reality Warpers Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Universal Manipulation Users Category:Plot Users Category:Killed Satan